Japanese films released in 1979
Japanese Movie Database lists 472 films released in Japan during 1979. January * 1979-01-02 (のぞきおさわり大全集) Productions (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1979-01-06 (宇能鴻一郎の濡れて開く) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1979-01-06 Angel Guts: Red Classroom (天使のはらわた　赤い教室 - Tenshi no harawata: Akai kyōshitsu) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1979-01-06 (セミドキュメント　浮気妻を覗く) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-01-08 (映画の原点) 奥山順市 * 1979-01-08 (映像書簡) / 萩原朔美 * 1979-01-08 (幼視景　－　もう一つの虹色都市) 田名網敬一 * 1979-01-08 (ＦＩＬＭ　ＤＩＳＰＬＡＹ) 瀬尾俊三 * 1979-01-09 (欲望団地　乱行若妻) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1979-01-09 (ＵＮＤＥＲ　ＴＨＥ　ＳＵＮ) 相原信洋 * 1979-01-11 (変態色欲無頼) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1979-01-12 (砂時計) '69 (Ken'ichi Obana) * 1979-01-12 (殺しが静かにやってくる　－生成篇－) Pro (Izumi Narita) * 1979-01-12 (現の実朝) D (前沢哲爾) * 1979-01-16 (ヘリオグラフィー) 山崎博 * 1979-01-16 (ホワイト・ホール) Matsumoto) * [1979-01-20 Wet Rope Confession: Convent Story or Wet & Rope (修道女　濡れ縄ざんげ - Shūdōjo: nure nawazange) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1979-01-20 High School Girl (女生徒 - Joseito) Nikkatsu (Kichitarō Negishi * 1979-01-20 (子育てごっこ) / 俳優座映画放送 (Tadashi Imai) * 1979-01-20 (セミドキュメント　にせ婦人科医) 電映 (Banmei Takahashi) * 1979-01-20 (悪魔が来りて笛を吹く) Tōei (Kōsei Seitō) * 1979-01-20 (ちひろの四季) 独立映画 (Tomoko Akiyoshi) * 1979-01-23 (未知の性) Eiga (Masaru Iizumi) * 1979-01-28 (ボーイ・ハント) Mate 100% (Hirotoshi Kobayashi) * 1979-01-28 (ＦＡＮＴＡＳＴＩＣ　ＰＡＲＴＹ) 成蹊高校映研 (Shin Tezuka) * 1979-01-29 (反逆の砦) 竹部弘 * 1979-01-30 (濡れ場全開　寝化粧) Productions (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-01 (女高生(秘)性犯罪) Kokuei (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1979-01 (にっぽんポルノ風土記　津軽姫祭り) Productions (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1979-01 (猟奇薔薇地獄) Productions (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-01 (もう一度襲る！) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1979-01 (聖処女縛り) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-01 (女子学生　覗き売春) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1979-01 (性愛完全犯罪) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1979-01 (犯し交換) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) February * 1979-02-03 Rape Climax: Skinning (クライマックスレイプ　剥ぐ！ - Climax rape: Hagu) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1979-02-03 (好色美容師　肉体の報酬) Nikkatsu (Atsushi Fujiura * 1979-02-03 (夜這い　どてさがし) 太平洋映画 (Minoru Inao) * 1979-02-03 (淫絶暴行魔　まわし) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1979-02-03 (性炎) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1979-02-06 (異常ＳＥＸ　乱射魔) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-02-09 (プランピックドール７８７９) 第七工房 (Yamada Michihiro) * 1979-02-09 ("DUET" with the DUMMY) 濱田知彦 * 1979-02-10 (青春 PART II) キャン・えんたあぷらいず (Kōyū Ohara) * 1979-02-10 (ＴＵＲＮ　ＰＯＩＮＴ　１０：４９) 成蹊高校映研 (Kazuya Konaka) * 1979-02-14 (慾情！！) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1979-02-17 A Woman with Red Hair (赫い髪の女 - Akai kami no onna) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1979-02-17 (川上宗薫・原作　白いふくらみ) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1979-02-17 (狂った性欲者　主婦を襲う！) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1979-02-24 (喧嘩道) Tōei (Yutaka Kohira) * 1979-02-24 (十代　恵子の場合 - Jūdai: Keiko no baai) Central Film (Makoto Naitō) * 1979-02-25 (女子大生バイト芸者) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1979-02-25 (団地夫人　下から上まで) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1979-02-25 (オキナワンチルダイ) 高嶺剛 * 1979-02 (ふるさとポルノ探訪　淫絶姉妹) Productions (Minoru Inao) * 1979-02 (残酷ドキュメント　タコ部屋売春) Productions (Yūji Ōno) * 1979-02 (夜のＯＬ日記　肉人形) Productions (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1979-02 (純潔を汚す) Shintōhō (綾小路晃) * 1979-02 (全裸暴行事件) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1979-02 (痴漢壺せめ) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1979-02 (日本密姦拷問史) Shintōhō (Kan Mukai) * 1979-02 (なめる) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1979-02 (女子学生変態) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1979-02 (犯していく) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) March * 1979-03-01 (エピダウロスの窓) 和田幸子 * 1979-03-03 (限りなく透明に近いブルー) Film (Ryū Murakami) * 1979-03-03 (ベルサイユのばら) キティ・ミュージック　ジャック・ドゥミー * 1979-03-03 (くるみ割り人形) Film (Takeo Nakamura) * 1979-03-03 (宇能鴻一郎の看護婦寮日記) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1979-03-03 (女教師　汚れた噂) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1979-03-03 (俺たちの交響楽) Shōchiku (朝間義隆) * 1979-03-03 (セミドキュメント　ぶち込みたい) 電映 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-03-06 (絶倫トルコマンション　密戯) 青年群像 (早坂絋) * 1979-03-06 (絵里子) 山口弘高 * 1979-03-07 (殿方は処女がお好き) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1979-03-10 (日蓮) (Noboru Nakamura) * [1979-03-13 (色慾與純情　Ｙｏｕｎｇ　Ｌｏｖｅｒｓ) Brothers (林美年) * 1979-03-13 (好き好き女子大生　性虐) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1979-03-17 (ピンクレディーと春休み) T&C (Shōji Takizawa) * 1979-03-17 (闘将ダイモス) / テレビ朝日 (高浪葉一) * 1979-03-17 (禁じられた体験) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1979-03-17 Flesh Target: Rape! (肉の標的　奪う！！ - Niku no hyōteki: Ubau) Nikkatsu (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1979-03-17 (キャリアガール　急所攻め) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-03-17 (ウルトラマン) Pro (Akio Jissoji / 下村善二) * 1979-03-17 (アルプスの少女ハイジ) 瑞鷹エンタープライズ (Sumiko Nakao) * 1979-03-17 (キャプテン・フューチャー) Animation (Tomoharu Katsumata) * 1979-03-17 (龍の子太郎) Animation (Kirio Urayama) * 1979-03-17 (ＳＦ西遊記　スタージンガー) Animation / 旭通信社　(Masami Annō / Tokiji Kaburaki) * [1979-03-19 (女高生　いらだち) Eiga (Masaru Iizumi) * 1979-03-21 (八月の万華鏡) グループ汝蛇・地蔵舎 (Kiyotaka Inoue) * 1979-03-22 (一月の空) 秋本景壱 * 1979-03-24 (総長の首) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1979-03-26 (兎の眼) / 共同映画全国系列会議 (Setsuo Nakayama) * 1979-03-27 (養護学校はあかんねん　'79-1-26-31　文部省叫弾連続闘争より) / 山邨伸貴 * 1979-03-31 (赤塚不二夫のポルノギャグ　気分を出してもう一度) (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * [1979-03-31 (泉大八の女子大生の金曜日) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1979-03-31 (光った水とろうよ) 岩波映画 (Toshie Tokieda) * 1979-03-31 (子供を見る目　ある保育者の実践記録から) 岩波映画 (Toshie Tokieda) * 1979-03-31 (秘宝の舘　セックス・ナイン) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1979-03-31 (セミドキュメント　白昼の変質者) 電映 (Banmei Takahashi) * 1979-03-31 (ユンカーさん　ドイツ民主共和国の労働者たち) 日本ＤＤＲ友好協会連絡会議 (Hitoshi Takaiwa) * 1979-03-31 (精霊たちの祭り) 日本総合映画 (Kōji Kamoda) * 1979-03 (ぬるぬる夫人) Productions (Kazuo Kamo) * 1979-03 (残酷女子大生私刑) Productions (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1979-03 (女教師　露出) Productions (宗豊) * 1979-03 (鞭と緊縛) Shintōhō (Banmei Takahashi) * 1979-03 (女高生快感) Shintōhō (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-03 (団地妻を犯す) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1979-03 (痴漢産婦人科) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1979-03 (縄と緊縛) Shintōhō (Banmei Takahashi) * 1979-03 (のぞき変態) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1979-03 (痴漢いたずら) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1979-03 (暴行狂) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) April * 1979-04-01 (拳銃殺陣師　第１部 死闘篇) ファクトリー・ニードロップ・フィルム (Shigeru Izumiya) * 1979-04-01 (明日の子供たち　音楽療法四十年の愛) 日本総合映画 (Masuo Ogawa) * 1979-04-01 (よみがえれ飯田濠) 城井健介 * 1979-04-03 (野獣ポルノ　処女絶叫) Movie (Noboru Daimon) * 1979-04-07 (激突！格闘技　四角いジャングル) 三協映画 (Shūji Gotō) * 1979-04-07 (白昼の死角) Tōei (Tōru Murakawa) * 1979-04-10 (新妻レポート　歓喜) Productions (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-04-14 (むちむちネオン街　私たべごろ) Nikkatsu (Yoshihisa Nakagawa * 1979-04-14 Woman of the Afternoon: Incite! (昼下りの女　挑発！！ - Hirusagari no onna: Chōhatsu!!) Nikkatsu (Nobuyuki Saitō) * 1979-04-14 (痴漢ズロース泥棒) Pro (Minoru Inao) * 1979-04-14 (市民伝説) 久保内プロ (久保内孝) * 1979-04-20 (妖雲) 千歳映画 (Satoshi Hirayama) * 1979-04-21 (錆びた缶空) 狂映舎 (Yoshihiko Matsui) * 1979-04-21 Vengeance Is Mine (復讐するは我にあり - Fukushū suru wa ware ni ari) Shōchiku / Imamura Pro] (Shōhei Imamura) * 1979-04-21 (女の事件簿　すけこまし) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1979-04-21 (性を奪う) Eiga (江夏純) * 1979-04-24 (ラマ教の高地にて　－インド・ラダッタの旅－) グループ現代 (Nobuyuki Kunioka) * 1979-04-26 (女優たち) スウェイ・コーポレーション (Akira Suei) * 1979-04-26 (Ｔｒａｖｅｌ　ｏｆ　Ｉｎｄｉａ) 鳶桁丸 * 1979-04-26 (センチメンタルロード) 近松弓乃 * 1979-04-26 (花のような鳥のような) 芹沢明子 * 1979-04-27 (ひかりをもとめてたびに) 乙部聖子 * 1979-04-27 (漂白されて時間への期待、光、時間律、不安つづめていえば私はそれだけ) やましたのぶこ * 1979-04-28 (もっとしなやかに　もっとしたたかに) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1979-04-28 Pink Tush Girl: Love Attack (桃尻娘　ラブアタック - Momojiri musume: Rabu atakku) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1979-04-28 (茗荷村見聞記) Yamada) * [1979-04-28 (ストーリトサーファー) 上智大学映画研究会 (Toshikatsu Kawai) * 1979-04-28 (黄金のパートナー) Tōhō (Kiyoshi Nishimura) * 1979-04-28 (乱れからくり) Tōhō (Susumu Kodama) * 1979-04-30 (被害者２００人　実録暴行白書) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1979-04 (拷問遊戯) Productions (Yūji Ōno) * 1979-04 (女子学生　お医者さんごっこ) Productions (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-04 (夜のＯＬ　快楽の部屋) Productions (Ryū Inō) * 1979-04 (原悦子の濡れてるの) Shintōhō (Kin'ya Ogawa - as Kazuhisa Ogawa) * 1979-04 (緊縛の情事) Shintōhō (Banmei Takahashi) * 1979-04 (痴漢いん相学) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1979-04 (売春妻絶頂) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1979-04 (変質者若妻暴行) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1979-04 (女高生狂い咲き) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1979-04 (縛り責め) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1979-04 (裸暴行) Pro (Jirō Hidari) May * 1979-05-01 (熱中時代　変態下宿) / 関東ムービー (Tsuyoshi Kuga) * 1979-05-01 (女子大生　性のヒッチハック) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1979-05-06 (運命の響宴) 森一也 * 1979-05-08 (乱熟女子大生) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-05-09 (ロッカーズ) 津島秀明 * 1979-05-11 (時の祭) 金井保広 * 1979-05-12 (Ａ子のカラス) 早大シネ研タコス (Naoto Yamakawa) * 1979-05-12 (強烈な情事) Eiga (Masaru Iizumi) * 1979-05-17 (沖縄のハルモニ　証言・従軍慰安婦) 無明舎 (Tetsuo Yamatani) * 1979-05-19 (高校エロトピア　赤い制服) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1979-05-19 (凌辱 こます) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1979-05-19 (女子大生　三日三晩汗だらけ) プロ千鳥と宝石 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1979-05-22 (狂った情炎) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1979-05-24 (シーズン) 映像群盗シネウルフ (平木偉一郎) * 1979-05-24 (真夏の家並みに想う) Sakurai * 1979-05-25 (ドキュメンタリー・インドの星　マザー・テレサとその世界) / 女子パウロ会 (Shigeki Chiba) * 1979-05-26 (さらば映画の友よ　インディアンサマー) Film (Masato Harada) * 1979-05-26 (その後の仁義なき戦い) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1979-05-26 No Grave for Us (俺達に墓はない - Oretachi ni haka wa nai) 東映セントラルフィルム (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1979-05-26 (病院坂の首縊りの家) Tōhō (Kon Ichikawa) * 1979-05-27 (赤い傘・黒イ銃) 創造集団ＷＯＯＮ (Akira Nagao) * 1979-05-27 (ゲリラになろうとした男) 樋口尚文 * 1979-05-30 (久米島の虐殺) 久米島訴訟を支える会 (Tōru Tanigawa) * 1979-05 (女子学生　真夜中の授業) Kokuei (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1979-05 (暴姦！！いたぶる) Productions (Takeshi Ōi) * 1979-05 (夜這い団体旅行) Productions (Minoru Inao) * 1979-05 (谷ナオミ　縄肌地獄) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-05 (女教室　襲う) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1979-05 (痴漢透明人間 PART3　わいせつ？) Shintōhō (Kōji Seki) * 1979-05 (現代性犯罪　暴行監獄) Eiga (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1979-05 (手錠縛り) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1979-05 (婦人科覗き) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1979-05 (暴行性色) Pro (Jirō Hidari) June * 1979-06-01 (女高生　熟れはじめ) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1979-06-02 (希望ケ丘夫婦戦争) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1979-06-02 Three Juicy Sisters: Casual Sex (色情三姉妹　ひざくずし - Shikijō sanshimai: Hizakuzushi) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1979-06-02 (絞殺) 近代映画協会 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1979-06-02 (黄金の犬) Daiei (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1979-06-02 (私は襲われたい！) 電映 (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1979-06-02 (甑島のトシドン) 民族文化映像研究所 (Tadayoshi Himeda) * 1979-06-02 (沙流川アイヌ　子どもの遊び) 民族文化映像研究所 (Tadayoshi Himeda) * 1979-06-02 (秩父の通過儀礼　安産祈願から帯解きまで) 民族文化映像研究所 (Tadayoshi Himeda) * 1979-06-03 (看主殺しの序曲) 斜眼帯 (Masashi Yamamoto) * 1979-06-03 The Inferno or Hell (地獄 - Jigoku) Tōei (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1979-06-03 (赤とんぼ) 熊沢半蔵 * 1979-06-05 (トルコ拷問　激痛) 青年群像 (早坂絋) * 1979-06-05 (パックマンの対決) 永原達也 * 1979-06-09 (あゝ野麦峠) 新日本映画 (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1979-06-11 (好色姉妹やわ肌) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1979-06-11 (女の絶叫　やめて) Eiga (江夏純) * 1979-06-12 (ある愛撫！！　ずぶ濡れ) Productions (宗豊) * 1979-06-15 (１０万光年のもろくもやさしき光の海) * [1979-06-16 (北壁に舞う) / 博報堂 / オフィ...　(Zenzō Matsuyama) * 1979-06-16 (自己と他者) 早大シネ研タコス (Naoto Yamakawa) * 1979-06-17 (闇の狩人) Shōchiku / 俳優座] (Hideo Gosha) * 1979-06-21 (ハッピーストリート裏) Nagasaki) * [1979-06-21 (エロスの狂宴) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1979-06-23 (レイプショット　百恵の唇) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1979-06-23 (団地妻　狙われた寝室) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1979-06-23 (異常性欲犯　まわす) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1979-06-23 (餌食) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1979-06-23 (下落合焼鳥ムービー) Productions / 東映セントラルフィル... (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1979-06-23 (本日ただいま誕生) 新世映画新社 (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1979-06-24 (闘争の宴) * [1979-06-26 (風のカタパルト) / 渡辺裕之 * 1979-06-27 (セメダイン・ボンドＧ１７号) グループえびせん 原裕司 * 1979-06-27 (まわそう) グループえびせん (Kazuto Takimura) * 1979-06-27 (Ｎの復活) 静岡大学アニメーション同好会 (Ken Morisawa) * 1979-06-27 (Ｉ'ｍ　Ｇｏｎｎａ　Ｋｎｏｃｋ　ｏｎ　Ｙｏｕｒ　Ｄｏｏｒ) / 武内理能 * 1979-06-27 (思いつくまま) 二木真希子 * 1979-06-27 (フーケー) 成川裕子 * 1979-06-27 (ＳＦバトルロイヤル・ワセダウーマン　前篇) 早稲田大学漫画研究会 (Junzō Takaki) * 1979-06-30 (赤い花なら地平線) アルマジロ・カンパニー (Hiroshi Nakajima) * 1979-06-30 (団地妻　濡れはじめ) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1979-06-30 (肉欲ショックポルノ) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1979-06 (指あそび) Productions (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-06 (性乱少女日記) Productions (Minoru Inao) * 1979-06 (夫婦縄) Productions (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1979-06 (制服脅迫犯し) Shintōhō "Kiyoshi Nakayama" * 1979-06 (痴漢電車環状線) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1979-06 (暴行魔真珠責め) Shintōhō (Kazuo Izutsu) * 1979-06 (少女縄化粧) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-06 (覗きいびり) Tōkatsu (Jirō Hidari) * 1979-06 (淫ら責め) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1979-06 (指痴漢) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) July * 1979-07-03 (暴性族襲う) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-07-06 (さよなら１７歳) 屋上企画舎 (Hiroshi Tashiro) * 1979-07-07 Angel Guts: Nami (天使のはらわた　名美 - Tenshi no harawata: Nami) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1979-07-07 (白く濡れた夏) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1979-07-08 (自虐的快楽のスケッチ) 絢爛豪華社 (芝本和子) * 1979-07-10 (濡れた牝猫) Takahashi) * [1979-07-11 (淫風地獄責め) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1979-07-13 (発禁屋根裏部屋) 斜眼帯 (折敷出慎治) * 1979-07-13 (若人を撲殺しよう) 斜眼帯 (奥村均治) * 1979-07-13 (ガキ大将行進曲) / 山梨教育映画 (Yutaka Ōsawa) * 1979-07-13 (怪盗ルパン　８１３の謎) 竜の子プロ (Hiroshi Sasakawa) * 1979-07-14 (海のトリトン) オフィス・アカデミー (Yoshiyuki Tomino) * 1979-07-14 (金田一耕助の冒険) 角川春樹事務所 (Nobuhiko Ōbayashi) * 1979-07-14 (東京大空襲　ガラスのうさぎ) / 共同映画全国系列会議 (Yūten Tachibana) * 1979-07-17 (たゆたい) / 映像研究会 (Makoto Nagai) * 1979-07-18 (老いる－五人の記録) グループ現代 (Shūkichi Koizumi) * 1979-07-21 Rope and Skin (団鬼六　縄と肌 - Dan Oniroku: Nawa to hada) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1979-07-21 Clam-Diving Ama (潮吹き海女 - Shiofuki ama) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1979-07-21 (売春グループ　欲情する人妻) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-07-21 (ウルトラマン　怪獣大決戦) Pro (Noriko Anakura) * 1979-07-21 (わが青春のイレブン) Furuhata) * [1979-07-21 (ぶちこめ！) Eiga (江夏純) * 1979-07-21 (北極のムーシカミーシカ) Children's Films / Mushi Pro (Chikao Katsui) * 1979-07-21 (走る) 石井聡互 * 1979-07-29 (ねずみのよめいり) Animation (Daisaku Shirakawa / Sadao Tsukioka) * 1979-07-31 (ピチピチエロトピア　相姦) Productions (Yūji Ōno) * 1979-07-31 (変態三姉妹　(秘)いたずら) 秋津プロ (Ryūji Akitsu) * 1979-07 (少女を襲う！) Takahashi) * [1979-07 (１７歳のドキュメント　売春予備軍) Productions (Yūji Ōno) * 1979-07 (極楽後家あそび) Productions (宗豊) * 1979-07 (新痴漢地下鉄) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1979-07 (犯しの季節) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1979-07 (人妻を縛る！) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-07 (痴漢トイレ) Tōkatsu (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1979-07 (制服脱ぎはじめ) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1979-07 (復讐暴行) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) August * 1979-08-01 (襲って！) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1979-08-04 Secret of One Summer (ひと夏の秘密 - Hitonatsu no himitsu) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1979-08-04 (宇能鴻一郎の女体育教室) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1979-08-04 (ホワイト・ラブ WHITE LOVE) ホリ企画制作 (Tsugunobu Kotani) * 1979-08-04 Resurrection of Golden Wolf (蘇える金狼 - Yomigaeru kinro) 角川春樹事務所 (Tōru Murakawa) * 1979-08-04 (港町紳士録) Shōchiku (Jō Hirose) * 1979-08-04 Tora-san 23: Tora-san the Matchmaker (男はつらいよ　翔んでる寅次郎 - Otoko wa tsurai yo: Tonderu Torajirō) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1979-08-04 (未亡人下宿　のり逃げ) 太平洋映画 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1979-08-04 (トラック野郎　熱風５０００キロ) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1979-08-04 Galaxy Express 999 (銀河鉄道９９９ - Ginga tetsudō three-nine) Animation (Rintarō) * 1979-08-04 (トラブルマン　笑うと殺すゾ) Tōhō (Kenshō Yamashita) * 1979-08-05 (竹取物語) ぴあ (Mayumi Amakusa) * 1979-08-11 (セックスショック　暴行) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1979-08-11 (ポルノ性くらべ) Eiga (Masaru Iizumi) * 1979-08-14 (処女を剥ぐ) 青年群像 (Seiji Izumi) * 1979-08-18 (スーパーＧＵＮレディ　ワニ分署) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1979-08-18 (十八歳、海へ) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1979-08-19 (男たちの海) / 東北映画　(Naoki Katagiri) * [1979-08-21 (痴漢遊覧船) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1979-08-22 (ＫＥＮ　ＬＩＶＥ) 叛頭脳 (Kanji Takeda) * 1979-08-25 (映子、夜になれ) / 早大シネ研タコス　(Shun'ichi Nagasaki) * [1979-08 (ふるさとポルノ探訪　痴漢夏祭り) Productions (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1979-08 (セックスハンター　(秘)制服狩り) Shintōhō (Masaru Iizumi) * 1979-08 (現代性犯罪　全員殺害) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1979-08 (女刑務所　変態) Shintōhō (Banmei Takahashi) * 1979-08 (裏バン女高生) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1979-08 (変装色魔) Tōkatsu (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1979-08 (女友達　ダチを犯す) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1979-08 (縛り変態) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) September * 1979-09-01 (肉の標的　射る) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1979-09-01 (満開トルコ　指の囁き) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1979-09-01 (真田幸村の謀略) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1979-09-01 (未来少年コナン) 日本アニメーション (Hajime Satō) * 1979-09-04 (超淫力　絶頂女) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-09-07 (不安な質問) たまごの会映画委員会 演出・(Yasuo Matsukawa) * 1979-09-08 (ピーマン８０) ＡＶ企画製作 (Yoshimi Izukuri) * 1979-09-08 Zoom Up: Rape Site (ズームアップ　暴行現場 - Zoom up: Bōkō genba) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1979-09-08 (看護婦日記　いたずらな指) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1979-09-08 (スキャンダル　悦楽の肌) 電映 (Banmei Takahashi) * 1979-09-08 (エースをねらえ！) 東京ムービー新社 (Osamu Dezaki) * 1979-09-11 (異常暴行　ヒモ地獄) 青年群像 (Hiroki Hirakawa) * 1979-09-11 (性犯魔) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1979-09-15 (幸せを世界の友に) バリアンツ (Kōichi Saitō) * 1979-09-15 (衝動殺人　息子よ) Shōchiku / 東京放送] (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1979-09-15 (野球狂の詩　北の狼南の虎) 日本アニメーション / Fuji TV　(Eiji Okabe) * 1979-09-20 (蓮の花飛べ) 表現団"夢丸" (Shin'ya Tsukamoto) * 1979-09-20 (十字路) 刃根博樹 * 1979-09-20 (ＭＡＴＥＲＩＡＬ　ＥＣＳＴＡＳＹ) 梅林敏彦 * 1979-09-20 (ＦＲＩＣＴＩＯＮ) 広瀬忠司 * 1979-09-20 (プロジェクター) 畠山順 * 1979-09-21 (緊縛変態妻) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1979-09-22 (レイプハリケーン　裂く！！) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1979-09-22 Wet Weekend (濡れた週末 - Nureta shūmatsu) Nikkatsu (Kichitaro Negishi * 1979-09-22 (淫蕩な女　男をそそる) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1979-09-23 (ＯＲＡＮＧＩＮＧ'７９) 今関あきよし * 1979-09-29 (たとえば「障害」児教育　豊中の教師と子供たち) 関西らんる舎　安承［王文 * 1979-09 (バージン・ブルース　濡れてサヨウナラ) Productions (Hideo Sano) * 1979-09 (河内夜這い専科) Productions (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1979-09 (異常診察室　女医の欲情) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1979-09 (痴漢電車　インベーダー(秘)大作戦) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1979-09 (密写！緊縛拷問) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-09 (猟色犯し妻) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1979-09 (制服狂) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1979-09 (痴漢当り屋) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1979-09 (変質暴行) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) October * 1979-10-01 (衝撃ポルノ　したたり) Eiga (Kenji Kado) * 1979-10-01 (陶酔) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1979-10-02 (トルコ拷問　悶絶) 青年群像 (早坂絋) * 1979-10-03 (家獣) Aoyama) * [1979-10-06 (太陽を盗んだ男) Film (Kazuhiko Hasegawa) * 1979-10-06 Mr. Dilemma Man: Lunatic for Lust (Ｍｒ．ジレンマン　色情狂い - Mr. Dilemman: shikijō-garui) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1979-10-06 (団鬼六　花嫁人形) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1979-10-06 (配達されない三通の手紙) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1979-10-06 (官能テクニック　唇・舌・指) 電映 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-10-06 (天使の欲望) Tōei (Ikuo Sekimoto) * 1979-10-06 (暴力戦士) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1979-10-08 (僕は何をやってもダメな男です) ＫＹＯぷろ (Nobuyuki Isshiki) * 1979-10-09 (セックスドキュメント　つれ込む！) Productions (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-10-10 (白い指のエレジー　完全版) 町山哲司 * 1979-10-11 (女高生　好奇心) Eiga (江夏純) * 1979-10-11 (スウィング・マルチ) 奥山順市 * 1979-10-13 (永遠なる武道) アーサー・デービス・オーガニゼーション・... (Masayoshi Nemoto) * 1979-10-13 (ワルツは紅き闇の中で) 瞳プロ (Ryōsuke Ōkame) * 1979-10-13 (風ッ喰らい時逆しま) 布川敏郎 * 1979-10-20 (夜叉ケ池) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1979-10-20 (月山) / 鐡プロ / 俳優座映画放送 (村野鐡太郎) * 1979-10-22 (激淫地帯) Eiga (Masaru Iizumi) * 1979-10-24 (神の堕ちてきた日) 狂映舎 (Ryūji Ōya) * 1979-10-25 (フユニシ) ＯＲＡＮＤＯ製作舎 (Kazuo Osanai) * 1979-10-27 (星のオルフェウス) Film アニメーション監督：タカシ * 1979-10-27 Star of David: Beauty Hunting or Beautiful Girl Hunter or Beauty Hunting or Descent (堕靡泥の星　美少女狩り - Dabide no hoshi: Bishōjo-gari) Nikkatsu (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1979-10-27 (東京エロス千夜一夜) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1979-10-27 (マジック・カプセル－ゴダイゴ) マジック・カプセル (Hiroshi Okamoto) * 1979-10-27 (日本の黒幕) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1979-10 (女教師　襲撃) Productions (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1979-10 (痴漢の女王) Productions (Yūji Ōno) * 1979-10 (レープゾーン　犯しの履歴書) Productions 磯村一路 / 福岡芳穂 / 鈴木敬晴 * 1979-10 (緊縛！暴姦) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-10 (女子学生　蕾を散らす) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1979-10 (暴行制服三人組) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1979-10 (人妻性乱) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1979-10 (覗かせ変態) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1979-10 (連続暴行) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) November * 1979-11-01 (青春おとぎ草紙) 関東学院大学映画研究部 (下村良洋) * 1979-11-01 (にっぽんエロばなし　夜這い) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1979-11-01 (ワイセツ？看護婦寮) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1979-11-01 (足の裏から冥王まで) / フィルムジャック　(Kazuo Izutsu) * [1979-11-03 (水平線が消えた海) * [1979-11-03 (いまできること・・・芦北学園の子供たち) Pro (Setsuo Nakayama) * 1979-11-03 (英霊たちの応援歌) 東京１２チャンネル (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1979-11-03 (遠い明日) Tōhō (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1979-11-03 (神様なぜ愛に国境があるの) Tōhō (Yasuhiru Yoshimatsu) * 1979-11-03 (Alice THE MOVIE　美しき絆) Tōhō企画 (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1979-11-06 (聖女わななく) 青年群像 (早坂絋) * 1979-11-07 ((口僉)(口禺)い) 菊地善幸 * 1979-11-08 (ＦＲＯＭ　ＴＨＥ　ＳＣＲＥＥＮ) 刃根博樹 * 1979-11-10 (エロス学園　発情時代) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1979-11-10 (宇能鴻一郎のあつく湿って) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1979-11-10 (好色透明人間　女湯覗き) 太平洋映画 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1979-11-10 (痴漢(秘)犯し魔) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1979-11-10 (がんばれ！！タブチくん！！) 東京ムービー新社 (芝山努) * 1979-11-10 (いきなり風が吹く) 橋本しをり * 1979-11-11 (女高生　異常体験) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1979-11-11 (最後の血の一滴まで共に) 部落解放同盟江戸川支部 * 1979-11-17 (Ｋｅｉｋｏ) ヨシムラ・ガニオンプロ　クロード・ガニオン * 1979-11-17 (処刑遊戯) 東映セントラルフィルム (Tōru Murakawa) * 1979-11-17 (ザ・サカナマン) 黒田輝彦 * 1979-11-19 (四季の追想) （株）マダム花井 (Sachiko Hanai) * 1979-11-21 (女教師　強烈な遊戯) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1979-11-23 (ホールインラブ　草むらの欲情 - Hōru in rabu: Kusamura no yokujō) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1979-11-23 Apartment Wife: Lust for an Orgasm (団地妻　肉欲の陶酔 - Danchizuma: Nikuyoku no tōsui) Nikkatsu (Hidehiro Itō) * 1979-11-23 (ポルノドキュメント　昼下りの絶頂) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-11-24 (兎が眠っているよ) 河本浩志 * 1979-11-25 (捨聖一編上人伝) / 長野プロダ...　(Chiaki Nagano) * [1979-11-26 (棺の花) 麻生企画 (Akira Asō) * 1979-11-29 (さよならの日日) ありのまま舎 (Akio Sakurai) * 1979-11-29 (キャロル) Tatsumura) * [1979-11 (人妻監禁) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1979-11 (愛玩少女) Productions (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-11 (猟奇薔薇化粧) Productions (Yūji Ōno) * 1979-11 (緊縛異常魔) Shintōhō (Banmei Takahashi) * 1979-11 (団地妻　熟れた下半身) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1979-11 (婦女暴行事件　不起訴) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1979-11 (地震列島) 早大シネ研タコス (Hiroyuki Ikeda) * 1979-11 (玩具暴行) Tōkatsu (Senno Matsumoto) * 1979-11 (女高生狂乱) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1979-11 (痴漢詐欺) Pro (Jirō Hidari) December * 1979-12-01 (ピカドン) （株）スダジオロータス (Renji Kinoshita) * 1979-12-01 (花街の母) / 松崎プロ (Katsumi Nishikawa) * [1979-12-01 (十九歳の地図) プロ群狼 (Mitsuo Yanagimachi) * 1979-12-01 (地獄の蟲) Yamada) * [1979-12-01 (ヌーディストクラブ　(秘)乱行) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1979-12-01 (若妻暴行) Eiga (Masaru Iizumi) * 1979-12-01 (隠密同心　大江戸捜査網) 東京１２チャンネル (Akinori Matsuo) * 1979-12-01 (インベーダーを撃て) 北野尚男 * 1979-12-04 (女子学生　危険な遊戯) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1979-12-05 (戦国自衛隊) 角川春樹事務所 (Mitsumasa Saitō) * 1979-12-08 (快楽昇天風呂) Nikkatsu (Atsushi Fujiura * 1979-12-08 (暴漢　処女を襲う) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1979-12-08 (東山魁夷の世界－旅・風景・人生－) 朝日映像 (Keiji Takeuchi) * 1979-12-10 (火宅　能「求塚」より) 川本喜八郎 * 1979-12-11 (悩殺天国　指と舌) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1979-12-14 (スバルの夜) 銀河画報社 (Isao Yamada) * 1979-12-14 (黄色い夜) 日本女子大映研「ドツボ」 (Norimi Kusama) * 1979-12-14 (気分を変えて？) 法政一高シネマ・ド・ヒマゴ (Isshin Inudō) * 1979-12-14 (Ｂｏ　Ｐｅｅｐ　５～７) 寺井重 * 1979-12-14 (ＵＮＫ) Tezuka) * [1979-12-14 (１９７９　Ｌｏｖｅｌｙ　Ｋｉｄｓ　Ｖｅｎｕｓ) 金沢一夫 * 1979-12-14 (Ｓｗｅｅｔ　Ｃａｒｅｅｒ　Ｇｉｒｌ) 本山俊也 * 1979-12-14 (Ｆａｃｅ) 室口ありす * 1979-12-15 (もう頬づえはつかない) / ATG (Yoichi Azuma Higashi) * 1979-12-15 (ルパン三世　カリオストロの城) 東京ムービー新社 (Hayao Miyazaki) * 1979-12-18 (人間の権利－スモンの場合－) 日本ビデオ ] (Michio Kuwaki) * 1979-12-20 (ＦＡＣＥ－風の日の紙のように私の上に貼りついてしまった) 田中未知 * 1979-12-20 (まだ名前のない新作) 田中未知 * 1979-12-21 (新妻悶え泣き) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1979-12-22 Target of Lust (愛欲の標的 - Aiyoku no hyōteki or Aiyoku no target) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1979-12-22 Lady Momoko's Adventure (桃子夫人の冒険 - Momoko Fujin no bōken) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1979-12-22 (天使を誘惑) ホリ企画制作 (Toshiya Fujita) * 1979-12-22 (未亡人下宿　初泣き) 太平洋映画 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1979-12-22 (夢一族　ザ・らいばる) Tōei (久世光彦 * 1979-12-22 (トラック野郎　故郷特急便) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1979-12-22 (関白宣言) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1979-12-28 (神様のくれた赤ん坊) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1979-12-28 Tora-san 24: Tora-san's Dream of Spring or Torasan Dreams Springtime (男はつらいよ　寅次郎春の夢 - Otoko wa tsurai yo: Torajirō haru no yume) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1979-12-31 (女高生初めての経験) Eiga (Masaru Iizumi) * 1979-12-31 (痴漢濡れ濡れ) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1979-12 (金曜日の牝犬) Productions (Ryū Inō) * 1979-12 (痴漢地獄) Productions (Yūji Ōno) * 1979-12 (真昼の暴行魔) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1979-12 (痴漢発情地帯) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1979-12 (異常な少女) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1979-12 (酒犯暴行) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1979-12 (縛り快感) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1979-12 (女教師(秘)教えてあげる) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) Month Unknown * 1979 (僕と隠岐島号) 極東ＴＭプロ (Kazuo Izutsu) * 1979 (人生は白と黒だという嘘) 山川直人 * 1979 The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army (ウルトラ6兄弟VS怪獣軍団 - Urutora roku kyōdai tai kaijū gundan) Productions (Shōhei Tōjō / Sompote Sands) - Originally released in Thailand March 17, 1974 See also * Category:Released in 1979 Sources * 1979年 公開作品一覧　472作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1979